mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colby Covington vs. Wagner Silva
Colby Covington came into the fight undefeated. It was the UFC welterweight debut of Wagner Silva. The Fight The first round began. Silva blocked a pair of high kicks. Silva landed an inside kick. Ate a body kick. Covington's southpaw. Covington landed a left elbow. He landed a body kick, faked a single, 4:00. Silva stuffed it actually. He landed a blocked high kick and landed a clipping left hand. Silva landed a leg kick. Covington landed a leg kick. 3:00. Silva landed a blocked right, nearly caught a high kick. He blocked one. Colby got a good double to guard. Left elbow. Another but not much steam. Boos. Colby passed well to side control, 2:00. He worked an arm triangle, Silva regained half-guard. Colby mounted, Silva escaped and nearly took the back, scrambled and stood. Cheers. Silva landed a body kick. Colby landed a right. And another one. He tried a double. Silva defended. 1:00. Working hard is Colby, ate two right elbows. Stuffed. Colby landed three lefts. Colby worked a double, Silva defended, Colby angled and dumped him down to half-guard. 30. Florian calls it good chain wrestling. 15. Colby landed an elbow and stood out. R1 ends, 10-9 Covington. R2 began. Colby blocked a high kick, got a double, Silva stood defending another. Stuffed it to the clinch. Colby worked a double and slammed him. Half-guard. A left hand. Three more. 4:00 left. Silva standing. A left hand from Colby. Silva stood, Colby got the back, boos. Clinch, Colby kneed the body. Tried a double. Silva stuffs it. Tries to whizzer the single defense, stuffs it. 3:00 left. Silva's nose is bleeding. Boos. Ref separates 'em. Possible groin knee. Yep. Silva needs a moment. Hands on knees. He's ready. They continued. Silva swung hard. 2:00 as he landed a leg kick. Silva landed a body kick. Colby landed a counter left. Silva landed a counter left, ate a counter right. Colby worked a double. Silva defending. 1:00. Colby working hard for another attempt. Stuffed. Worked for another. Boos. 35. Colby lands four lefts. Boos. Two or three more lefts. Knees body. 15. Knees body. Four lefts, R2 ends, 10-9 Covington. R3 began. Silva showing urgency. He lands a counter left, defends a double, lands two right elbows. Colby slammed him to side control. Silva regains half-guard. Four lefts to the body, one to the head. Silva gets butterfly guard. 4:00. Half-guard. Butterfly guard. Colby defends a sweep, half-guard, lands a left elbow. Boos. Works rights to the liver. Left elbow. A few left hands. A few more. 3:00. "Pass!" Right hammerfists to the body, five or six of them. Boos. Three or four short right elbows. Right hand. Silva regains guard eating a big left elbow. Another. Two lefts. Rights to body then head. 2:00 as Colby passes to side control, got the back. Colby gets a hook, works for a choke, gets the other hook and flattens him out, Silva taps. Sore loser crowd boos. 3:26 R3. They hugged, crowd boos. Apparently Covington might have broken his toe or his foot making the finish more impressive.